Strong Style 2-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Roy avenges Pichu by facing Pikachu,Bowser has a surprise opponent two weeks before his dream match and three number one contenders will be decided.
1. Show

Raw Enemies Theme*

Fireworks*

"Welcome to Boston,_Massachusetts. _Mew2King here with Etika. "

"What's up,bros ! Welcome for another episode of Strong Style. And Mew,we have one of a preview today ! "

"Yeah ! Bowser will have a match tonight,Pikachu will face Roy after what he did to Pichu,ROB confronts Yoshi for the number one contender place for the Intercontinental Championship,the Kong Family faces Ivysaur and Charizard for the number one contender place and Lucina faces Mii Gunner after the Battle Royal. "

"We will have an exclusive interview of Mewtwo and Skelerex faces Wolf. "

"I wonder who's gonna to interfere. Simon or Mewtwo ? "

"Maybe no one ! Anyway,we start by an interview of Captain Falcon about his title match in two weeks. "

Captain Falcon is in the interview area and is interviewed by Amy Rose.

"Thanks for accepting this interview. So how are you feeling about your world championship match ? "

"Hopefully that Bowser sent that Open Challenge. I don't think I would have been picked in other way. I'm excited to be SWE Champion... and kick Bowser's ass ! In two weeks,I'll show him my best moves !! "

He leaves.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it's a Number One Contender match for SWE Intercontinental Championship ! Approching the ring,from Nintendo,Japan,with a weight of 106 lbs : ROB ! "

"Last week,ROB got an incredible win ! " informs Mew2King. "I hope he'll do it again ! "

Yoshi's Theme

"And his opponent,from Yoshi's Island,with a weight of 104 lbs : Yoshi ! "

Yoshi taps on fan's hands before to climb into the ring and stretch his legs. The referee makes ring the bell.

Both men tie up and ROB catches him into a Side Headlock. Yoshi bounces him off the ropes but gets attacked with a Shoulder Block. The robot bounces off the ropes but Yoshi dropkicks him. They get up and turn around the ring before to tie up again and push each other. Yoshi catches ROB by the waist and does a Spinning Side Slam. He does a Headlock but ROB kicks out and rolls to the ropes. Yoshi runs to him but ROB throws him off the ropes but the dinosaur lands on the apron and elbows him to the side of the head. He goes for his finisher.

"Yoshi wants already to end thiiii... " Mew2King is interrupted by ROB grabbing Yoshi by the neck in mid-air.

"Oh boy ! He's gonna to slam him !! " spoils Etika.

ROB goes for the Chokeslam... but Yoshi rolls his legs around the right arm and the head and executes the Triangle Choke on the mat.

"OHHHHH ! He caught him in mid-air ! HE CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR !! " says Etika who's going crazy on his chair.

"Can he do it ? Can he escape this move ?! " asks Mew2King.

"He's a robot. He doesn't know tiredness. But Yoshi won't let him go unless he taps. "

Yoshi pulls the arm while ROB tries to open his legs. Twenty-eight seconds later,ROB gets up and executes an Elevated Cradle Powerbomb. He sits and pins Yoshi.

1... 2... Kickout !

He gets up and goes to clostheline him over the top rope. Then he joins him and does a Body Slam on the barricade and the apron. He brings him back to the ring and does a Front Facelock. Yoshi gets back up and executes a Northern Lights Suplex. He goes on the top rope and turns around to face ROB... who's suddently climbing with him and punching him to the face. He goes to do the Super Fallaway Slam from the top rope,but Yoshi escapes behind him and does a Super Reverse DDT.

"What a manoeuvre ! He escaped ROB's grapple and brought him to his fall. "

"It's just the beginning of the match ! " informs Etika.

Yoshi comes back,drags ROB in the middle of the ring and pins him.

1... 2... Kickout !

"This could have been beautiful ! "

He then does a Headscissors on the ground and hit his goggles with his elbow.

"What is he doing ?! " questions Mew2King.

He continues until ROB turns around and gets up while carrying him into a Electric Chair.

"WHAOU ! WHAT A STRENGHT !! " comments Etika.

ROB still carries Yoshi on his shoulders but this one,with his legs still around the head,falls backward and applies a Reverse Frankesteiner. The robot falls on his face and rolls his arms around it.

"I think he hurt him. " comments Mew2King.

"That was a beautiful Frankesteiner. "

"We should stop the match... "

"FUCK YOU ! We need a definitive winner. "

"You serious ! If it was you on the ground,would you say the same thing ?! "

"YES ! "

While the commentators are arguing,the referees goes to see ROB and asks him silently if he was okay. He answers quietly but with groan : "My head hurts... ". Je repeats it and the referee says to Yoshi to come and do the pin in order to finish the match quickly. He goes for the pin.

1... 2...

...

Kickout !

ROB kicks out and says to both men that he wasn't ready to quit now. Yoshi gets him up but ROB executes a Small Package. Yoshi kicks out and his opponent rolls to the ropes. He stomps him to the body then to the head but the referee stops him. He warns him but Yoshi tries to go through him. The referees threatens him to disqualify him. Yoshi returns to ROB but gets suddently hit by a video camera. The referee has no choice but to disqualify him.

"And the winner of the match,and number one contender : Yoshi !! "

"What's the meaning of this ?!!! " questions Etika.

"It was a strategy to stop the match without any pinfall. Now he's going to get healed. "

But we could see ROB walking on the ramp until to collapse on the ground. Referees and EMTs come in big numbers to help him and transport him onto a stretcher. Yoshi leaves the ring sad and disappointed.

Many minutes later...

"We have words that ROB is currently at the hospital. " informs,as usual,Etika. "The doctors revealed that he'll return at No Holds Barred for a promo to reassure his fans. "

"ROB has a problem about nervous system in the area of the neck. The Frankesteiner cracked his neck and wrecked his nervous systems. But hopefully he can be totally saved. He'll just have to rest. "

In the backstage...

King K. Rool walks in the corridor until he meets Zelda. He goes on the wall and seduces her.

"Hey baby ! Wanna go for a ride ?! " he says seductively.

But suddently Young Link arrives and faces the crocodile. Then he says :

"She's already mine ! But... " then he becomes nicer with K Rool. "If you want her,we can settle it tonight ! "

"Nope ! I got too many businesses to settle. What about at No Holds Barred ?! In the kickoff ?!!! "

"I take you on ANYTIME and ANYWHERE ! "

Then the fat man leaves and Zelda goes to hug his hero.

**No Holds Barred Card Updated**

King K. Rool vs Young Link

Kickoff

"The following contest is a Elimination Tag Team Match. The competitors who get pinned or submitted is eliminated. Also if he gets counted-out or disqualified. The winners of this match will face Mario and Luigi at No Holds Barred for the titles in a Elimination Tornado Tag Table Match. Introducting first,from DK Island,with a combined weight of 217 lbs,Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong : The Kong Family ! "

As he was done talking,the competitors were already in the ring posing on the corner. Then the Pokemon's theme is playing.

"And their opponents,from Kanto,with a combined weight of 228.2 lbs,accompagnied by Red : Ivysaur and Charizard !!! "

Both pokemon enter in the ring before to impress everybody showing their muscles while Red supports them in the ringside.

The referees makes ring the bell as Charizard and Donkey Kong get to the apron,letting Ivysaur and Diddy Kong begin the match. They tie up before that Ivysaur pushes him to his corner. They're trying again and this time,he pushes him away,making him roll backward and get beck up easily. They try a third time and,before that Ivysaur as the time to do anything,the monkey boy goes behind him and blocks him into a Waist Lock. But as he was running backward until to a corner,Diddy climbs on the top corner,making him crash his back on the turnbuckle. Then he executes a Spinning Reverse DDT before to go for the pin,but he fastly kicks out. Diddy does a Neck Snap before to chain with a Jumping Elbow Drop and to finish him with a Leg Drop. He goes to tag with Donkey Kong and does a Back Suplex to Ivysaur. Then Donkey lands on him with a Diving Elbow Drop. He does the pin but the pokemon kicks out. He does a Headlock and was gonna to make him sleep. But Ivysaur lifts him on his shoulders and does a Death Valley Driver.

"What an incredible strenght !! " notices Etika.

Then he goes to tag with Charizard who does a Diving Knee Drop on Donkey Kong's face before to punch him and elbow him. Then he gets him up and does a Body Slam before toto bounce off the ropes. But Kong gets up and does a Brain Chop to the forehead. Charizard collapses and Donkey does an Elbow Drop before to pin him.

1... 2... Kickout !

Donkey lifts him on him arms and does a Fallaway Slam. He goes to the top rope and does a Swanton Bomb before to chain with the pin. But Charizard kicks out and Donkey tags with his friend. Diddy tries a Powerbomb but the pokemon is taller and heavier than him. So he does instead a DDT. He goes to a corner and prepares himself for his Super Kick. When Charizard is up,he runs to him to hit the move,but his right foot got grabbed and Charizard executes a Capture Suplex and chains with a Fist Drop. He tags with his partner before to do a Elbow Drop to the face while Ivy does a Leg Drop. Ivysaur clamps his opponent's shoulders with his bare claws during twenty seconds. Then he gets him up and does a Bearhug. But Diddy quickly grabs the top rope but Ivysaur walks forward,turns around and does a Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex that makes him fly until in front his partner. Donkey Kong taps on Diddy's foot and goes to clostheline the grass pokemon. But Ivysaur predicted the move and makes him pass over the top rope. He bounces off the ropes and tries a Suicide Dive but Donkey Kong surprises him between the ropes with a Brain Chop to the face. Then he goes to the apron and suddently throws off Charizard before to kick him. He goes to the top rope and tries a Diving Cross Body. But the pokemon intercepts him directly into a Fireman's Carry.

"Ivysaur is showing an actual prove of his strenght !! " comments Mew2King.

Then he lifts him into a Military Press before to reposition him on his right shoulder and execute quickly a Front Powerslam.

"What a signature move !!! " says Etika.

Then he executes just after that a Deadlift Front Slam before to chain with the pin.

1... 2...

Diddy Kong comes to save his partner but he gets chokeslamed by the fire pokemon. Donkey Kong does a Roll-Up on his back but he lands on his feet before to get surprised by his Rolling Back Elbow Strike. But Ivysaur does a Front Dropkick to the back and climbs on the top rope in order to do his Diving Body Splash. He successes and goes for the pin while lying on his body.

1... 2... 3 !

"Donkey Kong is eliminated ! "

"Now it's 2-on-1 ! " comments Etika.

Ivysaur and Diddy Kong are the only one inside the ring. But the pokemon goes to tag with his partner. Charizard comes in and clostheline him,but he dodges his move and is grabbing him by behind. Charizard grabs his shirt and throws him in front of him. Then he does a Big Boot and goes for his Chokeslam. But Diddy does a DDT from outta nowhere and both men stay down. The monkey gets up first and goes to the apron. He goes for a Springboard Hurricanrana but gets caught into a Powerbomb.

"Whaou !! A powerful Powerbomb !! " says Mew2King.

Charizard tags with Ivysaur who directly catches his opponent into a Spear. Then he gets him up by his shirt and does a Bearhug. Diddy suffers in his back while the pokemon keeps his grapple tight. This sequence lasts for forty seconds. Then Diddy pokes his eyes and gets free.

"What an unusual strategy ! " says Etika.

"He didn't have a choice ! Besides,monkeys are able of anything. Without being racist. " Mew2King responds.

He bouces off the ropes and does multiple dropkicks. At the fifth dropkick,Ivysaur rests against the ropes and Diddy takes the occasion to closthemine him over the top rope. Then he bounces off the ropes again and hits a Springboard Shooting Star Press. But as he was gonna to land on his opponent,this one grabs him in mid-air,then thrusts him to the apron before to do an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Diddy gets hurt in the back and stays down while Ivy comes back in the ring.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7...

Diddy manages to come back to the ring but only to be taken into a Suplex. But he escapes the Front Facelock and does a Low Kick. But Ivysaur catches his leg and does a Spinebuster. Then he tags with Charizard who prepares himself for the Big Boot. But as he was raising his foot in the air,Diddy rolls forward and does a dropkick. He falls on the corner and Diddy runs to him into a Forearm Smash. Then he gets him into a Tree of Wee position and runs for a Slingshot Dropkick. But as he was in the air,Charizard hits a punch to his gut and gets back to his both feet. He gets Diddy up and hits his Spinebuster. He goes for the pin.

1... 2...

Diddy kicks out. Everybody couldn't believe it ! Charizard goes to tag with Ivysaur who instantly runs to Diddy for his Big Splash but Diddy escapes to the ringside and Ivy crashed his torso on the mat. Diddy comes back and hits the Inverted Powerslam perfectly. But as he was getting up,Charizard hits the Chokeslam. But the monkey kicks his knee and gets him out of the ring. Ivysaur,with his superhuman stamina,gets back up and grabs him by behind. But Diddy rolls backward and does a Grapevine Ankle Lock. The grass pokemon kicks out easily and escapes to the ringside. The monkey bounces off the ropes and hits perfectly his Suicide Dive on both superstars.

"This match is firing up !! " comments Etika.

Diddy gets Ivysaur (the legal partner) back into the ring and gets ready for his Frog Splash. He successes and goes for the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"Ivysaur is eliminated ! "

"YES ! YES ! " expresses Mew2King. "He came back into the match. One man remaining. "

Indeed,Charizard rests against the corner in the ringside. Diddy comes to get him back into the ring,but Charizard counters and throws him onto the steel stairs. He then takes on a Powerslam position and runs to the barricade but Diddy Kong gets down behind him and pushes him on the barricade in question. He runs to the opposite side before to come back in full speed and clostheline Charizard over the barricade. The crowd exploses of cheers as the pokemon flies over the steel barricade and comes back immediately into the ring at the count of eight. Diddy runs to the ropes then jumps on Charizard,but this one catches him in mid-air and does a Scoop Slam. Then he jumps into an Elbow Drop. He punches him before to do a Headlock. Diddy is nearly fainting. But he resists during one minute. Then he goes for the ropes but Charizard keeps him immobilized. Diddy rolls on him and does an Anaconda Vice. The pokemon gets up and does a Spinning Reverse STO.

"Try to hit an Headbutt. " orders Red in the ringside.

Charizard gets him up by the head and smash their heads together to the forehead. Diddy runs to the ropes and suddently makes his opponent pass over the top rope. He goes for a Springboard Shooting Star Press but Charizard catches him in mid-air with a headbutt to the chest. Diddy knocks his head violently on the apron. Then Charizard takes him in a Two-Handed Chokelift and throws him over the top rope to bring him back into the ring.

"What a strenght ! I'm impressed !! " comments Etika.

He comes back into the ring and prepares himself for the Chokeslam. He chokes him then tries to lift him but Diddy catches him into an Armbar. Charizard manages to keep in mid-air and goes to smash him onto the turnbuckle. But Diddy Kong keeps to be stuck to his arm so he decides smartly to grab the rope with his free hand. The referee has no choice but to warn the monkey that he's gonna to be disqualified. Diddy falls on the ground and the dragon takes this occasion to stomp him until the referees calms him down. Diddy Kong escapes to the ringside and Charizard follows him until he takes him into a Spinebuster Clutch. He rushes with him to the apron,then to the ringpost before to finish... through the barricade.

_HOLY SHIT ! HOLY SHIT ! HOLY SHIT ! HOLY SHIT !_

The pokemon comes back into the ring and the referee counts out Diddy Kong. But the monkey has been put KO by the Spear through the barricade so he doesn't entirely move. The referee count until to reach unfortunately ten. The bell rings and Shy Guy announces :

"And the winners and new challengers for the Tag Team Championship : Charizard and Ivysaur. "

Charizard raises his arm for victory while the crowd cries : "_HOLY SHIT ! HOLY SHIT ! _"

Then he and Red leave the arena to return to backstage.

**No Holds Barred Card Updated**

Mario and Luigi (c) vs Ivysaur and Charizard

Elimination Tornado Tag Table Match for the Strong Style Tag Team Championship

Many minutes later...

StarWolf's Theme

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Venom,with a weight of 161 lbs : Wolf O'Donnell ! "

Wolf enters in the ring and prepares himself mentally while pulling on the ropes. Then there's silence in the arena while the crowd keeps chatting. Suddently the lights go out and nobody could see anything. Nothing happens during twenty seconds until a Koopa mask appears in the scene under the projectors and then suddently disappears. Then red projectors appear everywhere like heartbeats. A red smoke appears from the backstage and the heartbeats continue. Then Skelerex appears into the smoke like a monster and sits cross-legged in front of the ramp. Then he walks until to face the ring. He does the tour of it and finally climbs on the apron before to enter into the ring. He poses in the middle of the ring before that lights come back and the smoke disappears. Wolfs gets on a corner and gets ready. Skelerex just waits on the opposite corner and the referee makes ring the bell.

Both superstars tie up before that Wolf corners Skelerex on the corner. The referees interrupts and separates them. But Wolf takes the occasion to hit Skelerex to the nose. Skelerex jumps on his opponent and stomps him to the corner. The referee takes him away but the Koopa comes back until that Wolf elbows his face. O'Donnell sees that the ref can't see his left hand behind his back so he decides to take out the protection. Then he does a Running Knee Lift on the skeleton before to chain a Clostheline. He stomps him to the chest before to chain multiple elbows. He does the pin but Skelerex kicks out. Wolf goes to the ringside to breath a little bit. Then he comes back into the ring and does a Snap Suplex. He punches his face then he washes it with the edge of his foot. He does an Armbar but gives up many seconds later. He does a Knee Drop on the left arm before to chain an Elbow Drop to the articulation. He punches his face before to do a Leg Drop and the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

"He dominates his opponent ! " comments Etika.

He's then going to do a Sharpshooter. But Skelerex was touching the ropes so Wolf kicks him out of the ring. He follows him and goes for a Back Suplex. But Skelerex lands on his feet and throws him onto the barricade. He throws him then on the ringpost before to bring him back to the ring. He goes to the apron and executes a Slingshot Implant DDT. He goes to the opposite corner and runs for a Corner Dropkick. He repeats the move and the third time executes his Shining Wizard.

"Right to the face ! "

He gets him on a Back Suplex Clutch for his other signature move but as Wolf's face was meeting his right knee,the antagonist grabs the leg and makes him trip. Then he executes a Single Leg Boston Crab. Twenty seconds later,he changes the move into a STF. Skelerex resists thr move for many seconds and tries to go for the ropes. But Wolf was pretty heavy and prevented him to go there. It lasts dozens and dozens of seconds until Skelerex decides finally to unhook Wolf's hands. But they are very resistant and the plan misses.

"He has to give up ! That's inescapable !! " advices Etika.

"No there has to have a solution of miracle !!! "

Wolf works on his face,back and knee. But even after all the time passes into it,there isn't signs of fainting from Skelerex. He keeps resisting the submission move while Wolf pulls harder the head. The he lowers his head and goes under Wolf's arms. He rolls sideward to the left away from the ropes.

"What is he doing ?! " asks Mew2King.

He rolls backward and takes Wolf into a Reverse DDT Clutch. He does a Backbreaker before to chain with a Falling Reverse DDT.

"He's coming back into the match !! " comments Etika.

Skelerex gets him up and hits a Reverse Suplex. He lands next to the ropes. The koopa goes to the apron,takes Wolf by behind but gets suddently hit by his elbow. He falls in the ringside and Wolf decides to join him. He throws his head onto the ringpost before to get him back into the ring. He grabs him by the skull and yells insults before to hit his head on the unprotected corner. But his opponent saw it and put one foot on the bottom rope before to throw his chest on this corner. Wolf runs in the middle of the ring suffering but suddently comes back for a Body Splash. Skelerex goes to the apron and Wolf knocks his head against the corner. He falls unconscious in the middle of the ring and Skelerex takes the occasion to climb on the top rope and hit his Corkscrew Senton. He successes,landing on the upper body,and chains with the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"Skelerex wins ! Skelerex wins ! " exclaims Mew2King.

"He cheated ! He used the unprotected corner ! "

"That was Wolf's doing,not his. "

But suddently,Simon arrives behind him and hits the Killswitch. Then he stares at his body until Wolf comes back and crouches behind him. He runs to attack him,but Mewtwo arrives,grabs him and hits the Spinning Reverse STO. Simon and Mewtwo stare at each other before ti shake their hands with respect. They leave the ring,leaving the competitors lying on the mat.

Mewtwo appears in the titantron and says : " 禁止保留なし, で、私はあなたをあなたの喪失に導きます、Wolf。 カーペットに対してあなたの顔を粉砕します . ほんの数分前にやったように。. 今日、あなたはスターウルフの強力なリーダーです。. 日曜日、あなたは灰だけになるでしょう。. "

"Sorry we are unable to translate this langage. Our apologies. " says Mew2King.

"Anyway,the Mii Gunner is entering the ring ! "

Indeed she appears from the backstage and enters with determination. She waits on the corner. Then Lucina's theme is played.

"And her opponent,from Ylisse,with a weight of 112 lbs : Lucina !! "

Lucina comes in front of the ring but gets surprised by Gabriella getting out of the ring and attacking her directly. She throws her on the apron in LED before to bring her back to the ring. Then the referee waits Lucina to get back up before to make ring the bell. Gabriella instantly runs to her rival but Lucina dodges her Clostheline and puts her down until to take her into a Cross Armbar. She pulls the arm nearly until his limits,making her tap out after ten seconds.

"Well... that was fast ! " says Mew2King disappointed.

"It was all... Lucina's fault ! " accuses Etika.

"What the fuck ?!! " asks his partner,shocked.

"She did the move in the first time. She shouldn't have done that first ! "

"But wasn't Gabriella the one who attacked her before the match. "

"Shut up ! That doesn't prove anything ! "

Lucina goes to pick up a chair and hits Gabriella's injured arm ten times.

"That's... vicious ! Disgusting !! " comments Etika.

"Says the one defending an attacl before the match. "

"I SAID SHUT UP NIGGA !! "

Then she leaves with her title while EMTs take care of Mii Gunner in the ringside.

In the backstage...

Bowser is in the black corridor for his next match with his title and his blue Koopa acolyte Brad.

"Hi,I'm Amy Rose,and I'm next to Koopa Brad and the SWE Champion : Bowser ! " she walks until to arrive just on the right of the champ and his boy. She extends her micro to his mouth. "Bowser,whay do you think of what happened just earlier ? "

"Hehe... Lucina really taught to that Gabriella an lessson. Maybe I should take her example for Captain Falcon. "

"About this... who do you think your opponent is gonna to be ? "

"I think he'll take someone really hard to pin. I know him. Falcon will do anything to weaken me before No Holds Barred. But in my opinion,I'll crush him anyway. "

"Besides,Falcon is just a snob who knows only to launch stupid catchphrases ! " interferes Brad.

"Alright ! Thanks for your time ! Good luck !! "

"Thanks,you too my lady. " Then he extends his hand to the girl who was already gone.

"Don't worry pal. " Bowser says tapping on his shoulder. "Girls are always complicated. "

Then Bowser's Theme begins and both men go to the arena.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Approching the ring,from Mushroom Kingdom,with a weight of 282 pounds,the King of Koopas : Bowser !! "

Bowser enters in the ring over the top rope with his title while Brad stays in the ringside.

Then Bowser gives his championship to the timekeeper and waits his mysterious opponent. Suddently Sheik's theme appears and the ninja comes directly to the arena with smoke like a true ninja.

"And his opponent,from Hyrule,with a weight of 171 lbs : Sheik ! "

He enters in the ring and faces Bowser. The Koopa King stares down to him before to push him to the mat. Sheik comes back up and punches him to the face. Then he bounces off the ropes but gets caught into Bowser's Fallaway Slam. He sends him to fly next to the opposite ropes. The referee gets on Bowser's way to protect his opponent. The monster gets to the corner and waits. Sheik gets up slowly to the opposite turnbuckle and the referee finally makes ring the bell. Bowser goes instantly to crash his belly on Sheik.

"He's demolishing him !! " says Mew2King.

Then he bounces off the ropes and does a Running Cross Body before to do the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Sheik raises his right arm just before the ref touches for the third time the mat. Bowser tries to take off his mask but he kicks him to the face and Bowser retreats to the turnbuckle. Sheik jumps on him and punches him to the head. But the referee takes him away from his target. The ninja cools down then comes back to him but Bowser has waited the good timing to grab his head and smash hit on the corner. He bounces off the ropes again but Sheik executes a Knee Strike right on the belly. The King kneels before him and he does a DDT. He goes to the apron and hits a Slingshot Swanton Bomb. He pins him then.

1... 2... Kickout !

Brad taps on the apron to encourage him. Sheik gets Bowser up again and hits a Knife Edge Chop. He hits it two more times before to go to the middle rope but Bowser chokes him before to throw him on the mat. But Sheik does an Arm Drag and propulses him to the ground. He runs to clostheline him over the top rope.

"That promises to be interesting ! " comments Mew2King.

Sheik bounces off the ropes and tries a Suicide Dive,but as he was between the ropes,Bowser violently punches him to the face.

"OUHHHH ! I pity that fucking fool !! " says with humor Etika.

Bowser comes back to the ring and executes to his opponent a Side Slam. Then he goes to the top rope for his finisher but as he was executing the Shooting Star Press,the ninja escapes and his back goes to crash on his body.

He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Bowser kicks out despite the missed Shooting Star Press. Zelda comes to him and executes his Dragon Sleeper. Bowser tries to escape in vain. Then he gets out the leg and rolls to the ringside. He goes to talk with Brad about their next strategy. But Sheik prefers to run to the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive. Then he brings him back into the ring before to chokeslam him and slam him on the mat. He gets him on a Powerbomb Clutch but Sheik goes between his leg and grabs him by the neck.

"An interesting fight sunday !! "

Bowser knocks him off easily on the turnbuckle and does a Sidewalk Slam. Then he goes to pick up an object while Brad is already distracting the ref for minutes. Bowser finds a steel chair and goes to smash it on Sheik's face. He hits the head,making him fall of unconsciousness. He manages to throw it off the ring and Brad leaves the apron seeing how there. Bowser accompagnies the ninja Sheik for the pin.

1... 2...

Kickout !!!!!!!!!!!!

Sheik kicks out and Bowser thinks about a new plan. He throws him over the top rope.

"What a demonstration of strenght ! " says Mew2King.

Then he Irish Whips him to the commentators table and takes off the panel and the screens.

"This is gonne be extreme ! " exclaims Etika.

Bowser elevates Sheik in the air for the final Chokeslam but Sheik lands behind him and Super Kicks him. He collapses on his table. Sheik gets into the ring and climbs the top rope... before to do a 450 Splash on the commentators table and Bowser.

"OHHHHHH !!!!!!! WHAT A MOVE ! WHAT A MOVE ! " yells Etika.

He comes back into the ring and the referee counts Bowser down.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... Nin...

At this instant,Bowser comes back suddently to the ring and Sheik prepares himself for a Rear Superkick. But the King dodges,runs to the ropes and does a Scoop Side Slam. Then he waits arms raised for his finisher. He gets him into the Powerbomb before to violently crash him on his back and on this mat. He goes for his pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"Bowser won the match ! "

"And without the help of Brad ! " precises Etika.

"And what about his distr... " at that moment...

Bowser orders to Brad to take the chairs. He got two of them and gives one to his boss. Bowser sits just in front of Sheik and just says : "Just what I said : I crushed you. And now,I'll give the finishing touch !! "

Brad takes invertedly the chair and prepares Sheik's right knee and ankle. He was gonna to hit the knee when Captain Falcon's arrives and rushes into the ring. He pummels Brad before to clostheline him over the top rope and get attacked by Bowser to the back. The champion takes the chair where he was sitted and tries to attack the pilot. But this one is faster than him;he dodges the chair shot,bounces off the ropes and gives him a powerful Knee Strike that touches the chair,sends it to Bowser's face and makes him get out of the ring under the ropes. The koopa joins him and both flee the ring while Falcon does taunts.

In the backstage...

"Hi,I'm Amy Rose and I'm into the interview area to have thoughts of Roy about Pikachu's act last week. "

Roy arrives with a smile and the crowd cheers him.

"Roy,what are your thoughts about Pikachu ? "

"When Pikachu hit Young Link,I was shocked and disappointed. And last week,what he did to Pichu... That's enough ! I'm ending this right now ! "

Roy's Theme and wild cheers

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Pherae,with a weight of 129 pounds : Roy !! "

Roy enters in the ring and waits on the corner.

Bobby Lashley 2018 Theme

"And his opponent,from Kanto,with a weight of 114 lbs : Pikachu ! "

_Huge boos_

Pikachu walks proudly until in front of the ring. He takes time to hear the boos fans give to him before to climb on the stairs,enter the ring and face his opponent. The referee instantly makes ring the bell.

Roy reprimands Pikachu for what he did last week. But the little animal suddently stomps his left foot and punches him down before to stomp his full body. He does a Soccerball Kick on his belly before to crash his chest with his knee. He pulls his red hairs but the referee stops him. He goes to the ringside to taunt the crowd who boos him. Then he comes back to the inside and pins Roy.

1... 2... Kickout !

He climbs on the middle rope and executes a Double Elbow Drop on the torso. Then he does a Suplex before to try a Body Slam. But Roy escapes,goes to the ropes and makes him pass over the top rope. He goes for the Suicide Dive and crashes himself onto Pikachu before to knock his head on the commentators table.

"I think he maybe hurt himself. " comments Etika.

Roy comes back up hopefully and gets the pokemon inside the ring before to go to the top rope. But Pikachu,with his electrifying stamina,comes with him and does quickly a Snap Superplex.

"Whaou ! What a speed and height combination ! " says Mew2King.

"He might have hurt his neck ! "

Pikachu puts his arm on his shoulders and pins him.

1... 2... Kickout !

He gets up quickly and does a Modified Armbar by rolling his right leg around the right arm and pulling it. Roy tries to catch the ropes but he's too far. Pikachu drops his arm and decides to go to the corner. He runs for a Knee Lift and hits his face before to chain a Neckbreaker. But Roy rotates himself and pushes his opponent onto the corner before to run to him and do a Double Knee Strike on the back before to jump on the apron. He jumps on the top rope and executes a Springboard Clostheline. He goes against the turnbuckle and hypes the crown by taunting. He runs to his opponent and executes a Single Leg Dropkick. Then Roy crouches to prepare his signature move;Pikachu gets back up and Roy stuns him with a Rondhouse Kick right to the cheek. Then he gets him on his shoulders for the finisher but Pikachu escapes behind him and closthelines his left leg. He does a Single Leg Boston Crab and forces on his knee. Many seconds later,Roy turns around and gets him for an Headscissors Takedown. Then he climbs on the top rope and hits a Moonsault. Roy gets him on his shoulders,but Pikachu moves his legs to escape. Roy keeps him on himself but both wrestlers accidentally hit the referee who collapses. Roy finally hits the Powerslam and the pin,but the ref is still KO. He tries to wake him up but he still sleeps. Pikachu takes the occasion to kick him on the articulation of the left leg,bounce off the ropes and jump on him. But Roy catches him in mid-air into a Fireman's Carry. But suddently Wario appears from outta nowhere and spears Roy.

"But... WHY IS HE DOING THAT ! THAT'S NOT OF HIS BUSINESS !! " complains Mew2King.

Then he drags him in the middle of the ring before to finish him with his finisher : the diving corkscrew splash. Then he leaves as he appears. Pikachu goes for the pin and,at this moment,the referee comes back and counts the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"What an unfair win ! " complains Mew2King again.

"Calm down ! Anything happens in SWE ! We have to deal with that. "

Pikachu celebrates in the ring while the crowd boos him... until a little yellow animal charges him on the back.

"But... IT'S PICHU ! IT'S PICHU !!! " cries Etika while jumping from his chair.

Indeed,it's Pichu wearing a black T-Shirt with a Pokemon logo on it. He keeps stomping his rival until he is on his four paws. He stands back before to run to him and hit a Knee Strike to the face. Then he leaves the ring watching both bodies.

"Ohh... okay ! Etika,I got words that Roy will face Wario on the Kickoff of No Holds Barred ! "

"That couldn't be better ! No Holds Barred ! In two weeks ! Get ready guys ! And come back on this channel next week,same hour,to see what happens next ! "

"Goodbye ! "


	2. Card Updated

Bowser (c) vs Captain Falcon

Single Match for the SWE Championship

Pichu (c) vs Pikachu

Last Man Standing Match for the SWE Asian and American Championship

Lucina (c) vs Palutena

Ladder Match for the Divas Championship

Wolf vs Mewtwo

Single Match

Skelerex vs Simon Belmont

Falls Count Anywhere Match

Villager vs Ness (c)

Steel Cage Match for the Cruiserweight Championship

King K. Rool vs Young Link

Kickoff

Yoshi vs Pit (c)

Single Match for the SWE Intercontinental Championship

Mario and Luigi (c) vs Ivysaur and Charizard

Elimination Tornado Tag Table Match for the Strong Style Tag Team Championship

Wario vs Roy

Kickoff


End file.
